


Enslaved

by Everyday_Im_Preaching



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alpha!Chase, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Regency, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arranged Marriage, Auction, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Press, Not literal slavery, Omega Verse, Omega!Jack, regency!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-03-15 08:31:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13609527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everyday_Im_Preaching/pseuds/Everyday_Im_Preaching
Summary: Jack Spicer is the oldest son of a politically powerful family, and the oldest omega of three siblings. On his eighteenth birthday, instead of celebrating, he is sent to auction, and is successfully purchased by none other than the king's general, Chase Young.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hullo there!
> 
> A lot of you might not know this about me, but I am a HUGE history buff (if that already wasn't apparent) and recently I've fallen down a hole of documentaries regarding European royalty--and, well, this is the product of that. So, sit back, relax and please enjoy! **If by the end of this fic you've found yourself entertained, intrigued, or hungry for more, please leave me a comment! I really would appreciate it!!!**

 

Jack had been sold.

He had turned eighteen exactly one week ago. In lieu of a party, he had been instead set atop a small stool in the centre of a spacious, wooden stage, and bid on by wealthy alphas who were looking for a fertile omega. He hadn’t even been dressed comfortably—his hair had been twisted into tight, headache-inducing braids, and he’d found himself dressed in thick heavy robes that had him overheated within _minutes._

 _The prettier you are, the quicker you’ll sell,_ Jack’s parents had told him, as his lady-in-waiting carefully applied his makeup. His mother had cracked a grin then. _I doubt you’ll have to wear clothes often, once your alpha disrobes you for the first time. Your beauty will strike a fire in him like no other omega he’s lain with._

The words were meant to be a comfort, or at the very least, a joke. Jack hadn’t even bothered to smile at his mother, letting his eyes fall to stare at the carpeted floor beneath his feet. Jack knew this day would come. The knowledge of it had been growing heavier and heavier in his stomach, to the point that he had eaten little before his auction.

It had taken three hours of constant bidding before someone had _won_ Jack. It had been agonising, sitting underneath heated lights and struggling not to look away from the twenty or thirty alphas that had been inspecting him with shrewd, hungry eyes. They’d swarmed around the stage, eager to ask questions of the auctioneer.

_Was Jack a virgin?_

_How old was he?_

_How far removed was he from the crown?_

_Did he have any moles or unsightly scars?_

_How big was his dick?_

And many more personal questions that Jack had to resist blushing at, keeping his eyes forward as their words cascaded down around him and collected around his feet like dead rats. He’d kept telling himself that he’d have plenty of time to break down later—he couldn’t imagine that any man there would have much use for him outside of sex. Love wasn’t something that this mating could possibly bring.

The man who’d bought him happened to be one of the king’s generals who went by the name Chase Young. He hadn’t been incredibly inquisitive, like the other alphas. He had simply bid, and bid, and _bid_ until no other man there could challenge it. Instead of taking him home immediately, one of Chase's servants had gone not to Jack’s parents, but to Jack himself—they’d told him that he had a week to prepare for his trip to the capital, and to say his farewells to those who mattered—he would not be returning.

When he had gotten home, his parents had been ecstatic. _They have every right to be,_ Jack had mused to himself. The presents that had once been meant for him were divvied between his sisters, as well as his current wardrobe. They’d delighted in the fancy robes, mirrors, fans and makeup that Jack had once possessed—Chase had requested that Jack have purchased a minimum weeks’ worth of new clothing, save for one outfit that he’d be allowed to wear into his new home. It would then be discarded, as Chase didn’t want Jack to smell of his old home at all.

“We’re so proud of you,” his mother had whispered in his ear, hugging him tight. Jack’s carriage was directly behind him, carefully packed away and empty of his own servants. “You’ve made our family proud, darling.”

“Thank you, mother,” Jack had replied, unsure if his mother cared about how dead he had intentionally made his voice. Whilst Chase had a high status, it was the money she and his father was proud of. Money to get his sisters through boarding school—they were homely in comparison to Jack. He understood that his parents wanted to give them a chance to survive, since they were less likely to be mated to wealthy alphas—but that didn’t mean he had to like it.

“You’ve done your family well,” his father had rumbled, hands folded behind his back. Jack nodded to him. “We will await your pregnancy announcement.”

“As soon as I am confident that I am with child, I will send a letter,” Jack grumbled in response, wrapping his arms around the last piece of familiarity that he was allowed. His chest ached horribly, and only squeezed tighter as his sisters wrapped him in hugs and thanked him in much the same manner as his mother, telling him how much he was doing for them.

And then he’d been loaded into a carriage, sent away from his home—and into the possession of Chase Young.

 

The ride was inconsequential. Jack slept, mostly, having had his books stripped of him along with everything else. The guards that Chase had sent to transport him only spoke to Jack when he requested to use the restroom or change the linen in his underwear; it was a terrible time for the purchase to happen, as his body was going through its monthly cleansing. The stream of slick wasn’t terrible, but it was enough that Jack needed to pad himself.

 _Chase will be delighted,_ Jack thought bitterly, during one of the changes. _To know his mate is just entering a fertile stage._

As soon as Jack arrived, he was ushered into a room and changed into one of the other, new outfits that had been bought for him. He was also measured in the proceedings, supposedly to replace the wardrobe he lost. The maids were almost unfriendly as they redressed him and nary a word was spoken between them. Jack simply jerked his head high, forcing himself not to cry. Because, for all his forced apathy—he was _terrified._

Jack had never lain with an alpha. He’d tried to imagine it time after time, but he’d only managed to frighten himself further. There were stories of the horrible things that happened during first matings, and Jack’s imagination relied heavily on them when trying to imagine his life with a man he didn’t know, with no family support.

It was after a short meal that the servants truly spoke to him.

“His lordship wishes for you to retire to _his_ chambers and await his return.” The word ‘his’ was stressed in an unfriendly manner, as if Jack didn’t belong. He narrowed his eyes at the servant.

“Of course. If that’s what he wishes,” Jack uttered, keeping his voice low and pleasant. He took note of the servant’s appearance to bring to Chase’s attention—this was his household, and the only person allowed to treat him as less than human was his alpha.

The room Jack was led to was elegant in nature; the walls were dark and high, sparkling with what looked to be gold that was mixed into the paint. Jack briefly squatted down and ran his hand along the carpet. It was ungodly soft, and he went to kneel on it, giggling when it tickled his palm.

“The bed is much softer,” a voice murmured from behind him—Jack jumped, nearly tripping over his own robes as he tried to stand.

Eventually he managed to both stand and turn toward the source of the voice. _Chase._

“Hello, alpha,” Jack managed without embarrassing himself further. He gave a short bow. “I apologise—I didn’t intend to get distracted.”

Chase held up a hand, and Jack took a moment to admire the man in front of him. Chase was certainly attractive, dark hair tightly braided as it had been at the auction. He was a good foot taller than Jack, with eyes that were far more like a gold coin than anything else; they shimmered and danced in the torch light, full of amusement.

“Ease yourself, omega,” Chase ordered, stepping towards Jack. He kept his arms locked behind his back, flicking his eyes over Jack’s frame. He narrowed his eyes. “Those are new robes, correct?”

“Yes, alpha,” Jack replied. “I have brought nothing from home but myself—the robes I travelled in have been disposed of by the servants.”

“You still smell of them,” Chase grunted unhappily. “But I have no reason to doubt you. I will simply have to scent you liberally.” Thick, curious fingers reached out and ghosted down the side of Jack’s jaw. “I assume my servants have treated you well.”

Jack straightened, and then shook his head. The look of alarm that crossed Chase’s face was almost comical. “They seem to begrudge my arrival, alpha.”

“Chase,” Chase corrected, taking yet another step forward, cupping Jack’s jaw and brushing his thumb across his cheek. “I see. I will dispose of them for you—I will have you suffer no disrespect.”

“I would be honoured if you did so, Chase,” Jack murmured, wishing the hand on his jaw would leave so he could bow once more. He stood still, patient as the alpha rose his other hand to cup his face fully, encompassing pale cheeks in large hands.

“Your colouring is so rare to find,” Chase murmured, cocking his head to the side. “Your sisters do not have as pale of skin, do they?”

Once again, Jack found himself shaking his head. “No. I am the only one of my siblings to be born this way.”

Chase leaned forward, pressing a kiss to his forehead. Jack took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of the now close alpha. Chase smelled an awful lot like the incense used in religious ceremonies, thick with jasmine and sage. The alpha continued to kiss downward, greeting the space between his eyebrows and the bridge of his nose—eyelids and cheeks were next, each kiss imparting a bit of Chase’s scent on Jack.

“I was made aware that your birthday was the same day you were put up for sale, was it not?” Chase murmured against his cheeks. Jack nodded, not hesitating to tilt his head up to reveal his throat. “An alpha for your birthday is quite the gift, is it not? You must be pleased.”

“It is a gift that I was certainly delighted to receive,” Jack lied, closing his eyes when lips pressed against the corner of his mouth. “And I cannot express how happy I am to have such a powerful alpha take interest in me.”

Chase paused, pulling back from his rain of kisses. He pressed his thumb against Jack’s bottom lip. “You seem rather… disjointed.”

“The trip was long,” Jack replied, offering the older man a smile. He brought his bottom lip into his mouth, trying his best to be coy. “And I must admit, I am going through my monthly… cleansing. It made it hard to sleep on the way.”

An almost hungry grin split Chase’s mouth in two. Jack tried not to flinch at it. “Your trip must have exhausted you, if that is the case. I apologise if I jumped to conclusions.” This time when he kissed Jack, it was on the mouth. It was still gentle, however, so Jack did his best to return it. “With this… information, is it likely that a pup will come of our first mating?”

Jack nodded, letting himself be slowly backed toward the bed. He smiled against Chase’s next kiss, trying to summon up some sort of positive energy. “I am almost assured to be with child at the end of our mating, yes,” he murmured out against Chase’s lips. The hands on his face released him, slowly beginning to wander. Jack knew he could invoke the right of the first night—he could demand that Chase give him time to get comfortable in his new home. But it didn’t seem worth it.

The hands worked their way to Jack’s hips—and then pulled away. _Chase_ pulled away. His arms locked around his back once more.

“Jack Thomas Spicer,” Chase began, locking his gaze with Jack. “My intent this evening is to mount, mark, and breed you. If you accept my mark, you will take my name as your own and cast your current one away as dead. If you are found infertile, you will be cast aside just as your name will be after this evening.”

Jack’s blood ran cold—he knew that alphas had full right to slaughter infertile mates, but he’d never even thought, that—

Chase continued. “If you are found unfaithful, you will also be cast aside—I am sure I do not need to remind you, but I paid handsomely for you, and I will not abide by you falling into the beds of others. If you are somehow unhappy with our mating, then you will bring all concerns to me.

 _So, keep my mouth shut,_ Jack muttered inwardly, bitter at the idea of it. He had no intention of straying, but Chase saying it lit a rebellious fire in his belly.

“In return, I will house and provide for you,” Chase told him, shifting from one foot to the other. “I will not neglect your pleasure in bed, nor in material goods—you will have a respectable amount of coin to spend on frivolities, parties to attend, and eventually children to tend to. You are allowed to speak freely in this household, and if you find things not to your liking, you may speak with me about them.” Again, a restless shift. “And I will not abuse you.”

Jack jerked back at the words.

“I never assumed—”

“—I can see the fear in your eyes,” Chase snapped. “I have no intention of hitting you nor hurting you. If I need physical violence in order to keep you in line, I have no right to your body, nor your ability to bear children.” He narrowed his eyes, and then went on. “You are not expected to serve me if you are unwell or exhausted—there is nothing fun about trying to mate something with the responsiveness of a ragdoll. Also: you will not drink, you will not smoke, and you will not gamble. Is this acceptable?”

“It is,” Jack agreed, trying not to curl his hands into fists at his sides. Most of this, he already knew. His parents had told him as much, after they’d finished reading the paperwork. “You said I may speak freely?”

Chase regarded him carefully. “You may.”

Jack slowly rose his hands to wrap around himself, shaking his head. “I don’t see the point of this. You’ve already bought me.” He looked down at the ground. “Why go through a verbal agreement, when you’ve no reason to uphold it?”

“Did you get a chance to read the paperwork?” Chase asked in return, stepping closer. “I did not see your signature.”

“I did not get a chance,” Jack replied, letting his arms fall back to his sides as Chase got within arms-reach, just in case the alpha wished to grab him. “It wasn’t needed.”

Chase let out an unhappy hum. “If you hadn’t read the contract, what prevented you from rebelling against me? Now you know what is expected of you and can be punished accordingly if you attempt any sort of breach of contract.”

“Of course, al- Chase. I apologise for questioning you,” Jack murmured. “I agree to your conditions and offer myself willingly to you.”

“There is no need to apologise,” Chase told him; his hands immediately found Jack’s hips once again, but only briefly—Chase lifted a hand to Jack’s face, forcing Jack to stare at him. “I am proud to take you as my omega. You will bear beautiful, strong children for me.”

Jack blushed darker, lips turning down into a pout. Chase moved forward to kiss him before he could respond, slow and warm. Jack squeaked against his lips, unsure of what to do with his hands as he was pushed toward the bed.

“Ah, Chase…I…” He raised a shaking hand to lay it on Chase’s chest; to his surprise, the alpha stopped, looking down at the hand in disdain.

“Will you invoke the right of the first night?” Chase asked, voice dry and unamused.

Jack shook his head.

“Then what is the issue? Why do you prolong this?” the alpha continued to question. He searched Jack’s reddened face, and then made a soft noise of realisation. “Ah, I see. I almost forgot that you’ve never been bedded before—and you’ve never been kissed, it seems.”

“I have not.”

“To the bed then,” Chase murmured; Jack squeaked as Chase rounded him, easily lifting him into a bridal carry. A whimper left Jack, and he instinctively clutched at the alpha’s robes. “I will not drop you.”

Jack nodded, rolling his lips together nervously. Chase’s lips found his forehead once again. He was actually going to have sex with an alpha. An alpha that was fertile and strong and—Jack turned his head up to catch Chase looking down at him. His toes curled in his slippers—an alpha that was _handsome._ He wasn’t going to walk away from the bed barren.

The blankets were cool underneath him, and Jack shivered; Chase pulled off his shoes, and then his socks, tossing them to the floor. He then rearranged the omega so he laid longways on the bed, feeling ready to be swallowed up in it. The dark blankets around Jack felt a lot like the night, and he a single star in the centre of them.

“I knew these sheets would look good against your skin,” Chase rumbled, going about tugging off his own shoes and shirt. Jack’s breath hitched in his chest as warm, sun-kissed skin was revealed to him. Scars criss-crossed Chase’s skin, and Jack sat up in an instant, fingers seeking them out.

Chase growled at him, and Jack froze.

“I know you are curious. But for now, you will lay where you are, and let me claim what’s mine—you may explore once we are joined.”

“As in, joined or…” Jack swallowed as he laid back down; the alpha was onto the bed and straddling him within moments. Jack restrained himself from touching the alpha as best as he could, clenching at the sheets instead.

“After I have knotted you, you may explore my body,” Chase clarified. “That does not mean, however, that you may not cling to me while I breed you. There is a certain comfort in it that omegas need, is there not?”

Jack nodded, and then jumped when a hand laid itself on his thigh. Chase flicked his eyes upward but said nothing as he massaged the tense skin. His other hand busied itself in pushing Jack’s upper robes from him, doing an incredible job, considering it was one-handed. However, the clasps didn’t come free as easy on his under-robes, and Chase was forced to abandon Jack’s thigh to fully remove the clothing both from Jack, as well as the bed.

Fingers _instantly_ found Jack’s nipples, rubbing at the soft, pink areola in subtle awe.

“They’re far more perfect than I imagined,” Chase muttered quietly, bringing his thumbs up to flick at them. Jack whined lightly but didn’t move away from the touch. The touch was oddly electric, zipping through him and ending somewhere near his hips. Chase chuckled, bouncing his hips against Jack’s once and getting as gasp—the alpha’s scent doubled within seconds.

“I, ah.” Jack swallowed down a breath of air. “They’re very sensitive.”

“I noticed,” Chase teased, rubbing his thumbs over them. “You poor thing, they’re a bit swollen, aren’t they? With your cleansing?”

Jack nodded, breath leaving him in a staccato. Fingers threatened to pinch, but then diverted and rolled them instead, getting another whine from Jack and a slight hiccup of his hips. Chase leaned down, freeing one of the nipples so he could take it in his mouth and give it a good, hard _suck._ It was enough to rip a wail from Jack, and his belly constricted as slick production increased.

Chase growled at the smell, sucking harder and getting Jack to sob and scrabble at the sheets. He popped free and licked at his lips, rubbing his cheeks across the wet, erect nipple and spreading his scent liberally before moving to hover above the other.

“If you’re so sensitive up here, I can only imagine how you will feel when I touch you,” Chase growled out, flattening his tongue against the other nipple, letting his hand return to the wet one. “I have so many things I’ve dreamed of doing to you.”

Before Jack could ask for examples, the alpha was sucking at his nipple once again, idly playing with it with his tongue and purring in time with Jack’s breathless groans. Noticing Jack’s clenched fingers, he grabbed at them, bringing the hand up to the base of his skull and the start of a thick, heavy braid.

“Grab at it all you’d like,” he informed Jack, scenting the omega’s other breast. “And do not be afraid to speak with me. I am going to take my time in scenting your torso, so if there’s anywhere particularly sensitive that you’d like me to focus on—or avoid, for that matter, do inform me.”

“I… have a very ticklish stomach,” Jack told him, digging a hand into the thick of the braid, ruining its shape with certainty. Out of the corner of his eye, Jack saw Chase pull the leather thong from it and toss it aside.

“I will be gentle with it,” Chase murmured. “It is very important, after all.” He pressed his nose against Jack’s sternum, huffing in more of his scent. “You smell wonderful—there was no way to smell you, during the auction. I simply assumed you had a pleasant scent—it’s clear that I was correct. Very much like a grapefruit, if I were to compare it to something.”

Jack blushed again. “I must admit, your own scent is something I long to wear and let linger on me,” he murmured; a tongue, which had been licking beneath his breasts, paused.

“You have a wicked tongue,” Chase rumbled, thumbing at Jack’s nipple again. He whined and wiggled slightly, working his fingers deeper into Chase’s hair. “I thought I was getting a simple-minded prize, not a witch.”

The omega tried not to smile at the accusation. “Witch? I am no such thing.”

“And yet your words have a magick to them, that is unlike that of a human,” Chase continued to tease; Jack, in his amusement, hadn’t realised that the alpha was working on the tie of his pants—it had come undone much easier than his robes.

Chase moved down to his stomach and began to scent it liberally, coating it in his smell. Jack relaxed considerably at the action, letting his body take control of the situation; the bed was soft, the alpha was kind, and he was ready to breed him. It was enough to release an underwear-drenching rush of slick, and Jack tried not to whine in relief.

“You have a wonderful belly,” Chase offered, nosing the pudge that Jack had amassed around his middle. “I am pleased to find you prepared to bear children—your family has taken very good care of you.” He kissed at it, and then _trilled,_ getting Jack’s toes to curl against the sheets. “What a good omega you’ve turned out to be.”

 _“Alpha,”_ Jack whined suddenly, and then his breath hitched. “I’m sorry, I… I… it just came out. I apologise, Chase.”

“In this case, I will accept it,” Chase said with playfully narrowed eyes. “You are beautiful, polite, and both in a cleansing period as well and ready to be pupped.” He ran a hand down Jack’s side. “I think we will get along fantastically. A good investment.”

The word _investment_ echoed through Jack’s ears, and his smile quickly melted away. Chase noticed instantly, though that didn’t stop him from hooking a finger in Jack’s pants and tugging them down.

“Did I say something to displease you?” Chase questioned, though it was obvious that he knew.

“No,” Jack replied, leaning his head back down amongst pillows.

“Why are you lying to me?” Chase demanded, and Jack felt him shift backwards, fully removing the omega’s pants. “Does it upset you that you were purchased? Do you liken it to slavery, to be auctioned off as you were?”

Jack didn’t respond, merely baring his throat for Chase. The alpha ignored it and continued.

“You are not due love, nor the chance to experience such a thing. Your mother should have explained these things to you—it is not in my duties to do so. But in your position, you are required to bear children for the alpha who purchases you.” Chase paused for a moment, running his thumb along the edge of Jack’s underwear. “If you find love in doing so, that is well and good—but it is not a requirement. Be content in the knowledge that you will live a comfortable life and that your service will be please me.”

“I am aware, and am content in being of service to you,” Jack responded mechanically. How _dare_ Chase suggest that his mother had neglected her duties. “There is no need to lecture me like a child—” He turned his face toward Chase, nostrils flaring. “—I am aware of my position. I cannot control how I feel, however, I will restrain from showing disdain in your presence.”

Chase was obviously displeased with his answer. “How can you not be proud to be bedded by me?”

“I am proud. I am proud of my future alpha,” Jack murmured in an attempt to smooth the situation before it turned into an argument. “Can you not smell how wet I am for you, Chase? How could I ever be displeased when someone so above my station has deigned to take me for his own, to allow to me to bear his pups?”

A certain calmness was entering Chase’s expression, and his hackles were slowly lowering. The vague rumbles of a purr were entering his chest.

“You were more than I could have asked for in an alpha, and I am nothing short of humbled. I am _content_ ,” he whispered as Chase moved to kiss at his mouth. “How could I ever be anything but proud? I simply didn’t see the purpose of being paraded like an animal on that stage, in front of all those other alphas—”

A low growl erupted Chase, and Jack knew he’d won.

“—Silence. I see your point.” He clucked irritably. Chase shook his head, moving closer to Jack and pressing his face against the offered throat. “I do not doubt your honesty.”

Jack inwardly sighed with relief, and then jumped when fingers returned to his waistband. Kisses were placed to the side of his throat, and Jack shuddered, trying to find a bit of arousal in the fear of having the alpha’s fangs so close to his pulse point. It was supposed to be a heady, delicious thing to know that an alpha desired to mate you, but Jack was flip-flopping between fear and arousal enough that it made him far more paranoid than anything else.

“I heard that you’ve a sizable cock for something so small,” Chase suddenly whispered in his ear, and Jack inhaled sharply. The hand playing with his underwear slid down, cupping him. Jack let out a choked groan, leaning up slightly. He brushed his forehead against Chase’s and let out a broken purr, body responding positively to the attention.

Chase not only returned the gentle nudge but moved away from Jack’s throat to turn it into a full-fledged nuzzle, exchanging his own scent for Jack’s. Jack giggled, lips parting just enough that Chase saw fit to kiss at them, tongue pressing between them and into the omega’s mouth. Chase tasted like… Jack couldn’t put a flavour to it, but it was enough to have him moan softly into the alpha’s mouth, hooking his other arm up around Chase’s neck.

It helped that Chase was touching his cock, too, albeit on the outside of his underwear. He wasn’t sure how the alpha was even thinking straight—Jack could barely focus in between the all-consuming kisses of his mate and the hand loosely rubbing at his cock.

“You are bigger than I thought you’d be,” Chase muttered, and then suddenly his hand wasn’t on the outside of Jack’s underwear—it was _inside_ them. Jack choked out a groan when a hand wrapped around his cock and gave it a solid pump. Chase let his other hand smooth over the omega’s chest, stimulating his nipples in turn and ripping a slew of lewd noises from Jack’s lips.

Chase lowered his head once more beside Jack’s ear. “I’m going to enjoy breeding you, Jack. I’m going to enjoy knotting your little hole—you’re so _tiny._ I might even make your belly swell just from my seed.”

Jack didn’t know if he wanted to nod or shake his head or _what._ So instead he buried his face in Chase’s neck, whining in his head and thrusting up into the hand around his dick. His stomach was twisting itself into a burning knot, and his toes were clenched so tight that he thought they might pop off.

A hand wound its way in Jack’s hair, finally freeing it from the braids he’d twisted it into during the trip. “Are you excited to take my knot, little omega?”

 _“Yes,”_ Jack answered, unsure of why he’d agreed. He hadn’t done it consciously.

“Good. Good little omega,” Chase snarled out, kissing at panting, whining lips. “Come for me. Make a delightful little mess for me. Stain the sheets with your slick, until the maids cannot salvage them—let them know how much you enjoy this attention.”

Thick fingers slipped underneath him, wiggling into his underwear. There was no warning save for the feeling of them sliding between his ass cheeks, and then two were pressing up and into Jack, bullying for space. Jack yowled like he’d been burned, but they shoved deeper, and Jack thanked his lucky stars for the slick that was all but pouring out of him at the moment.

“You could take three with no problem, with the mess you’re making,” Chase trilled; with every thrust of his fingers, he pumped Jack’s cock—there was a war between the pleasure surrounding his dick and the discomfort of the fingers inside of him, pushing at his walls, forcing them to widen to accept the intrusion. But Chase seemed to enjoy it, and Jack found a third finger joining the other two.

 _“Fuck,”_ Jack said, and fangs grazed his scent gland—his body _instantly_ went lax. The fingers in him picked up the pace, curling and searching inside him. He grunted and cracked an eye open as a shoulder pressed against his face; fangs nipped at his neck, and a purr was crackling its way out of Chase.

“Your body is delightfully responsive,” Chase told him, moving up to kiss at his ear. The fingers inside of him crooked upward, and Jack’s body snapped into an arch. A broken sob left him, and his head jerked to reveal as much neck as he physically could, offering it without question to the alpha. Pleasure rocked through Jack, bursting like tiny bubbles in his belly and getting his legs to shake.

 _“Alpha,”_ Jack warbled out as Chase kept his fingers pressed tightly to the tiny bud inside of him, obviously happy with the way Jack’s body shook at the pressure. _“Please.”_

Chase shushed him, pressing his thumb against Jack’s perineum. He shoved his head back against Jack’s neck, making him incapable of thrashing it to and fro. It wasn’t long before the heat in Jack’s belly burned itself into a raging inferno—Jack could do little but hold onto the alpha above him, torn between bucking his hips upward into the hand around his cock and grinding down against fingers mercilessly pressing against his prostate.

He came without so much as a warning, fingernails digging into Chase’s shoulders and legs clamping around his waist. A broken sob left his chest, along with the quiet murmur of _alpha_ on his lips. Chase kissed the word away, and any other noises that Jack tried to make after that; the fingers slipped free of him, and Jack _gasped,_ feeling a rush of slick follow them and stain the blankets below.

“Messy,” Chase noted, bringing both of his hands to his mouth. Jack watched as the alpha brought them both to his mouth, and then began to clean them with his tongue. When his mouth met the slick covered fingers, his nose scrunched in distaste.

Fear managed to leak its way into Jack’s limbs, which had taken on the consistency of jello. He attempted to move them, to roll over and present. A partially clean hand pressed against his belly; he could have broke the symbolic pin, but instead he flopped back against the bed, unable to take his eyes off Chase—despite the obvious distaste, he continued to lick his hand clean.

“I do not blame you,” Chase finally said, both hands now as clean as he could get them. “Your body has not recognized me as your alpha.” Chase began to undo his pants, and Jack let out a shaky breath as they and his underwear were discarded. Chase’s cock was _huge._ Easily twice as large as his own, with the beginnings of a thick knot at the base.

Chase rubbed a hand over Jack’s thigh, gently kneading it despite the lack of tension in Jack’s body. His fingers crept upward, tugging at Jack’s underwear. After a moment of silent deliberation, they came off with a quick _rip,_ fluttering off Jack’s hip. The other side was given the same treatment, and the sullied garment as well as the linens were tossed off the side of the bed.

“Feeling it and looking at it are two different things,” Chase muttered, looking at Jack’s spent, messy cock. “What a waste—a beta would make better use of this than you.”

Jack blushed and looked away, even as hands ghosted down his thighs. Chase followed them, attempting to fit his broad shoulders between Jack’s spread, still-quivering thighs to kiss at his stomach once again.

The alpha bypassed his cock altogether, kissing along his thighs instead and hooking his arms beneath them. _Here it comes,_ Jack muttered inwardly, closing his eyes. _He let you find release first—at this point he is due anything he wishes from you. He has been kinder than is needed._ There was no doubt that Chase had jerked Jack off in order to make him feel at ease in their bed, but it wasn’t enough to chase the idea of future pain from his mind. Again, Chase was _huge._

Jack cracked an eye open as his body was folded in near-half, and then inhaled sharply when Chase’s head bowed between his thighs. He let out a sharp keen with a mouth found his entrance, sucking on it playfully and dipping inside the loose hole with little resistance.

“A bit sweeter straight from the source,” Chase purred out. “I’ve heard rumours that some omegas can come from being licked open.” He tilted his head up, catching Jack’s eye. “I am excited to find out if you’re one of them.”

“Oh, _oh,”_ Jack gasped as that devious tongue pressed back into him, curling wickedly against his stretched walls. A few licks in and Chase was surfacing again, nuzzling Jack’s balls.

“I think I will save that for another night, however, when your taste is more to my liking.”

Jack’s hips were slowly set back on the bed, and his heart rate spiked as Chase crawled up between his legs. He thought about looking away as golden eyes locked with his own, but couldn’t bring himself to do it.

“Again, you look at me with that fear in your eyes,” Chase grunted, once again displeased. “Have I not pleasured you adequately?” He pressed a kiss to Jack’s lips, shoulders relaxing when Jack kissed back.

“You are… very well endowed,” Jack murmured against Chase’s lips, getting a snort. “And you will be my first, and last. It’s simply nerves, not fear of you.” He moved to kiss Chase this time, willingly allowing the alpha to take over the kiss and press his tongue forward.

Chase nuzzled Jack’s face when he pulled away. “You have no reason to fear it—many an omega has taken it and lived to tell the tale. You will be no different.” He grabbed at Jack’s thigh, tugging his legs wider if possible. “Soon you will scream and beg for it.”

 _Other omegas,_ Jack wondered, trying to ignore the head of Chase’s cock dragging against his thigh. He tugged Chase down, leaning into the alpha’s neck and pressing his nose directly against his scent gland. _Other omegas have lain with my soon-to-be alpha._ A rumbling purr let Jack know that his actions were appreciated.

“You are wet and ready. There’s nothing to fear,” Chase whispered into his ear, taking himself in his hand and lining up. “Your body is as prepared as it can be.”

 _That’s not what bothers me,_ Jack thought, nuzzling Chase’s neck once again, blindly seeking the comfort of his scent. _Will you be loyal to me_? he wondered. He could only imagine the pain of having your mated alpha coming home, smelling of another omega. Jack didn’t want to have that disgrace hung on his family name either.

Jack sighed softly, remembering how he’d treated his new alpha so far. _I wouldn’t blame you if you weren’t._

“Jack?” Chase murmured softly; Jack cracked an eye open. “You seem distressed.”

“I… realise that I haven’t treated you with the respect you’re due,” Jack murmured, spreading his legs further and doing his best to look remorseful. “Please forgive me.”

Chase clucked at him, nosing at his jaw. “Nonsense. You have not slighted me in the least.” There was something honest in his voice that had Jack settling easier against the bed. “I expected your current state of uneasiness—and it is refreshing that, despite having the legal right, you have not invoked the right of the first night. Your innate loyalty to me and our mating has spoken leagues where your words might have been lacking.”

Jack squeaked when Chase’s cock pressed against his entrance. “Do not worry, little one. I am yours.” He jerked his hips forward, pressing slowly into Jack’s wet, yielding heat. When Jack let out a quiet protest, fangs found his scent gland and bit down—not hard enough to mark him, but any resistance he might have mustered vanished. His body went limp, easily accepting inch after inch that was fed into him.

Chase managed a groan as he bottomed out, only his knot outside of Jack. He let out a pleased rumble, kissing at Jack’s neck and purring loudly for the omega to hear.

“You’re so _tight._ Even relaxed, your body is squeezing me like nothing I’ve felt before.” Fangs grazed Jack’s pulse point. Jack couldn’t respond, keeping his eyes screwed shut and mouth open in a pant—it was better than gritting his teeth. He was so _full,_ so fucking _full._ His belly was heavy with it, and his veins _sang_ with a pleasure he hadn’t known to exist.

 _“Full,”_ Jack managed to croak, twining his hands in Chase’s hair and pulling out the remnants of his braid. “So full, so _full.”_ He buried his face further against Chase’s neck, licking at the area and pressing his cheek to it in a weak attempt at scenting the alpha.

Chase returned the action, though his scent easily drowned out Jack’s. “You want me that badly, do you?” he asked, nipping at Jack’s neck. Jack nodded, though he was unsure of what he wanted. He knew what he was going to _receive._

“Yes, _please,”_ Jack huffed against Chase’s skin, licking harder now, wishing for the life of him that he could bite down. But it was rude to do so. Many alphas rejected the idea of omegas marking them— _owning them—_ in return. “Please, alpha.”

The alpha jerked his hips forward, driving just a bit deeper and getting a choked groan from Jack. Chase pressed closer to Jack, grinding their hips together and snarling into Jack’s neck—and then suddenly he pulled his cock nearly all the way out and thrust back in, obviously done waiting for Jack to adjust.

Jack scrabbled to hold on, whining when his thighs were once again gripped and pushed upward; looped over the alpha’s arms and forcing his legs to spread wide, fucking him deeper than before. _He lifted his head to look Jack in the face, chuckling and taking advantage of his panting mouth. Wet, dominant kisses were eagerly accepted, and Jack couldn’t help but groan at the teasing of Chase’s knot each time he pushed forward._

__

“Chase, _Chase._ Alpha.” Jack groaned when Chase’s cock pressed against his prostate. “Please, harder, breed me please,” he tried, kissing at his alpha’s bare throat above him and then offering his in return. The words were leaving him without a thought, pouring out of his lips like they belonged in the air between them.

__

Chase’s thrusts, already ass-reddening, picked up.

__

“You will bear a pup for me, from this mating,” Chase snarled out. “Say it. Promise me that a pup will come from our mating.”

__

“A pup will come from our mating.” Jack whined, his body desperately clenching down around the cock inside of him at his words. His stomach twisted, the heat from before having been reignited.

__

Chase growled for what seemed like the umpteenth time. “What a beautiful _mess_ you are,” he snapped, kissing at the corner of Jack’s mouth. “I think I will take you like this every time we mate. Legs strewn on either side of you, head so lost in pleasure you can’t even think—let alone speak much.”

__

Jack nodded, unsure of what to say. His mind was repeating _knot me_ , and it was hard to bully past the message to get any other words out of his mouth—so, instead, he pulled a shaking hand back, and then rose it to grab at Chase’s jaw.

__

“Knot me,” he hissed, and Chase turned his head toward the hand grabbing—Jack was half-convinced he was going to bite him—but instead he simply kissed the meat of his thumb.

__

“As you wish,” Chase replied—his thrusts began to gentle at the request, and he chuckled. “I wasn’t expecting a demand. It’s cute.”

__

_“Please,”_ Jack almost cried, slipping his arm back around Chase’s neck. Chase hushed him in an instant, and Jack felt the alpha’s knot grind against him once again, far more swollen than it had been at the beginning of their mating. _“Please,”_ Jack repeated.

__

Even though he was expecting it, Jack wailed when the knot popped into him and Chase came—and then he _screamed_ as fangs sunk into his neck, slicing through the skin with killer accuracy and scarring his mate mark with venom. He sobbed but didn’t move his head away, easily forgetting the pleasure that had been given him naught but five seconds ago.

__

A hand slid into this hair, jerking at it in time with a short growl from Chase. A sob broke free from Jack’s lips, and one of his hands snuck in-betwixt their bellies to press against his stomach; Chase was easily filling him far beyond what felt like his capacity.

__

“Hush now,” Chase murmured softly when he pulled away from the bloody mark, letting Jack’s legs slip off his arms and thud against the blankets. “Oh, hush now. No need to cry like you are.” He kissed at the tears slipping from Jack’s eyes.

__

“Hurts, alpha, it _hurts,”_ Jack murmured out. “Hurts so bad.” The pain was proof of his alpha’s power, but Jack would rather have skipped it.

__

“I know it does. But it will be over soon,” Chase replied, leaning down to clean the mark with wide swathes of his tongue. “Hush, hush. Oh, _hush,”_ he soothed. “My poor little omega, suffering doesn’t compliment your features—the pain will ease—in the meantime, take solace in the idea of the children you will soon bear for me.”

__

_Solace my ass,_ Jack grunted inwardly.

__

“I will clean you up personally, tonight,” Chase breathed, breath puffing over Jack’s chest; he was re-scenting the area, as if someone would challenge him _now_. “And then you may rest for tomorrow.”

__

Jack nodded, letting his hands fall from Chase’s hair and join his legs in the odd, awkward angle they’d taken atop the bed on either side of the alpha. The knot in him didn’t seem to be going down anytime soon, and Chase’s cock was still pulsing, pouring seed into him at a steady rate—he wasn’t sure it would ever stop, at this point.

__

Chase kissed at Jack’s throat, wrapping his arms affectionately around the smaller man. His hips jerked forward, shoving into Jack and tugging at the knot briefly. Jack whined and wiggled against the odd feeling, but didn’t dream of stopping the alpha from rocking into him.

__

“You will make me _very_ happy.”

__


	2. Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a bonus chapter!  
> Because I'm literally incapable of writing anything ever, take this instead. Maybe one day you'll get something new, or maybe a chapter update? Who knows. 
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading! **If you liked this bonus chapter, please leave a comment below!**

 

More than anything, Jack felt cheated.

He stood proudly beside Chase, his alpha, stomach not yet rounded with their first child. Chase had laid a protective, strong arm around Jack’s waist, keeping him close as the court painter carefully sketched out their forms on his canvas in pencil. But even though it had only been two months, he had grown grossly unhappy—Chase was a fine enough alpha, an alpha to be proud to bear the children of. He kept Jack well-fed and comfortable, with every luxury at his disposal. Chase had even sent another handsome sum of gold to his parents. A reward for producing such good breeding stock, a reward for how fast Jack had gotten _pregnant._

It wasn’t even really Chase’s fault, that he was upset.

“Here, sit,” Chase murmured as the court painter gestured at them to take a break. Jack let himself be guided to a nearby chaise. “You shouldn’t be on your feet so long, but I didn’t expect a child so soon.”

“You are a potent alpha,” Jack responded as easy as breathing. He folded his hands on his lap, lips turning up into a demure smile. “I expected nothing less of your bloodline, and certainly not you.”

The flattery went to Chase’s head, and for the compliment, Jack earned a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth. When Chase pulled away, it was a gentle swipe of fingers along Jack’s jaw. He straightened, focusing his eyes on the large window to the east, overlooking the garden.

“I’ve heard word of your sister’s engagement,” Chase said, the statement sudden and jarring. Jack gritted his teeth, but only briefly, glad that Chase had turned as he did so. The silence following his words was calculated and thoughtful. “We’ve no doubt been included in the guest list of her wedding—and whilst it’s rather close to our own, it shouldn’t interfere with it. If you’d like to go, I wouldn’t keep you from it. You’ve earned it, after all.”

 _That_ was why Jack had felt cheated. Why he had become inescapably bitter.

Not even a week after Jack had been sold, a letter had come to him from home. Chase had allowed him contact with his family via couriers, which was more than Jack had expected. He’d been particularly vocal in bed that evening, begging and praising his alpha as a way of thanks—and thanks that Chase greedily took. It had described in detail what Jack had considered a slight against him.

It was no secret that his youngest sister, Elaine, had a thing for the son of the Davis family, their long-time neighbour. They’d professed their love through letters and gifts alike, dancing at every ball and visiting each other often. Jack had considered it nothing more than a dalliance that would end when she’d turn eighteen herself, and his parents had confirmed this on more than one occasion. That is, until the _letter._

In it, his parents had described that they’d wanted nothing more than happiness for their children. They went on and on about how that as soon as they’d seen the love between Elaine and Rutger, they knew the two were meant for one another. They’d promised her immediately to the Davis family, years ago—and then they’d proceeded to say that if their elder daughter, Marie, was free to do the same, to marry whom she wished. To follow her _heart._

And yet they never offered Jack the chance.

“I would love to attend,” Jack replied, forcefully clamping down on the rage and nausea building his gut, knowing it had nothing to do with the child in his stomach. He straightened, letting his eyes follow Chase’s line of sight. “I cannot say I approve of my parents reasoning for the marriage, but it is not within my right to judge. She is their ward.”

“It’s nice to know you don’t intend to sell our own children off for such a silly notion,” Chase offered, folding his arms behind his chest. He cocked his head to the side as he watched hunters slip from the forest, arms full of game. “Love.” He chuckled, looking back at Jack with a harsh amusement in his eyes. “Perhaps they felt bad for what they’ve done to you?”

Jack did his best to look alarmed. “And what is that?” He puffed out his chest, using the rage inspired by his parent’s decision to power it. “I have no qualm with my situation. Whatever emotion they may feel toward my situation, if it is not joy, then it is wasted.”

“At least they managed to raise their eldest son correctly, hm?” Chase said, turning completely so as to face him. Jack smiled at him, leaning into Chase’s palm as it came to rest on his cheek. “Come now, a little bit longer on your feet, and then we can take a late lunch. You must be feeling peckish by now.”

“You know me far too well,” Jack teased in response, rising from the chaise. It wasn’t like him to get angry or upset—he was cool, calm, collected and rational for his alpha. That’s the sort of omega Chase expected. An outburst at his parent’s decision would be detrimental to the relationship that he’d built with Chase.

 

“ _Love,_ ” Jack spat as he was left alone in the bedroom. Chase had insisted he lay down for a nap, but Jack had simply chuckled and said he’d rather read. It wasn’t hard to get Chase to agree, as reading didn’t take much out of him, and often lead to him falling asleep anyway.

He was standing now, fisted his hands at his sides, shaking his head. When he spoke, it was lined with venom. “I curse you and your love, your affection. I curse you and your ability to choose,” He took a deep breath, and when he exhaled, he felt calmer. Jack tilted his head to the ceiling, willing himself not to cry. “Forgive me, sister. I know that I’ve sacrificed my happiness for you and did so with little complaint. I was almost willing to do so.”

Jack slowly began to remove his robes, letting his head fall. “Be happy. God, if you heard my curse, please forgive me. Do not take the words of a bitter man as anything more than a soon-to-be windswept whisper. Give her—give them happiness,” He took another deep, steadying breath. “And I pray to find complacency and fulfilment in my new role.” Jack slowly sank to his knees in front of the bed, folding his hands in front of him. “Let me please my alpha, and bear for him many pups, healthy and fat.” His hands moved to twist in his hair, and his voice dropped to a whisper. “At the very least, let me become numb to the idea of love.”

“What are you doing on the floor?” The bite in Chase’s voice was enough to snap Jack from his prayer, and he jerked to his feet. “Undressed, no less. You’re going to get sick.” Chase gathered a nearby sleeping robe and quickly went to dress Jack.

“I felt faint in the midst of changing,” Jack lied. Chase’s head snapped up to look Jack in the face, searching it. “I stumbled, and caught myself against the bed, wherein I lowered to my knees for fear of crashing into it.”

“Lay down,” Chase ordered. “I will go get the physician.” He swore, gritting his teeth and muttering something under his breath. “I apologise for my language. The first pup is always the hardest on an omega’s body, but I will not have you lose it like so many others.”

Jack sat down on the bed, and then laid flat. “Your concern for me is so flattering.”

“It should be. I will return shortly.”

The physician looked Jack over, giving advice here and there. Most of it involved eating more, some of it involved less standing. But it all sounded like garbage to Jack. He listened carefully all the same, answering when prompted, as little as that was. After the doctor had left, Chase laid a hand on Jack’s stomach.

“You will do well to listen to her,” Chase warned. “Her advice will assure our little one lives.”

“I thought of doing little else,” Jack assured, looking at the door. “I have no desire to risk our pup.”

“I know you don’t,” Chase admitted, leaning down to kiss Jack’s forehead. He gently kneaded Jack’s stomach, as if he thought the omega was in pain. “You are very well-behaved.”

“You say that as if you expect different,” Jack muttered, and then regretted it immediately. He winced away from his own words. “Forgive me, that came out sharper than intended.”

Chase let out a hum, neither good nor bad in tone. “It is easily forgiven,” He moved his hand to Jack’s side, pressing his forehead against Jack’s, eyes staring directly into his. “Something weighs heavily on you, does it not? Your scent is fraught with agitation and…” He let his eyes flick away for only a moment. “…anger. Despair.”

“Have I done something to upset you?”

 _Yes._ Jack answered in his mind. _No._

“No, nothing. It’s nothing to do with you,” Jack promised, nuzzling his nose against Chase’s. “It’s…” He went to speak but cut himself off. _It’s jealousy._ He wanted to whisper. _It’s poisonous, pathetic jealously over something I can’t control. It’s dissatisfaction at the hypocrisy that my parents have acted in. It’s not you._

Jack turned his head away, flinching at the growl that left Chase at the action.

“If your sister has said anything within her letters in an attempt to needle you, I will address her personally,” Chase hissed out. Jack shuddered at the promise, knowing Chase would go through with it.

“It’s as if my parents don’t even care,” Jack grumbled out, trying to move away from the real reason he was upset. “They didn’t even try to secure a future for Elaine—they’re playing this off as being progressive, but—”

“—you worry for your sister’s safety,” Chase finished, voice dropping to what he considered a whisper. He reached for Jack’s hand, squeezing it. “I understand. Hopefully they do not encourage others to do the same—it could be dangerous.”

“Yes,” Jack agreed, squeezing back. “I’m sorry to bother you with my worries.”

Chase hushed him. “Your worries are mine. And it is not something to be taken lightly. Rest now, Jack. I will bring you tea.” He kissed his forehead once more, and then left, door shutting quietly behind him.

Jack wiggled under the warm covers, all whilst staring at the ceiling. He reasoned easily with himself, folding his hands over his stomach. He had a child on the way. He had an alpha who genuinely seemed to care for him. He had a comfortable life. Even if there was something to be done, Jack wouldn’t— _couldn’t—_ do it. No one would take him now, even if he were given the choice to pursue another alpha.

 _So,_ he mused, closing his eyes. _There’s no reason to dwell on the subject. I cannot change it, so instead I must change the way I think of my situation. If I can think positively, the world around me will react similarly. To be happy is to make my world happy._

The door creaked open; soft footsteps were heard, but Jack didn’t open his eyes. He didn’t open them when a tray was set on the end table beside him either.

“You must’ve been tired, to fall asleep so quickly,” Chase murmured, brushing a piece of hair from Jack’s face. “I see how you war with yourself, about this decision your parents have made. To let your siblings chase after what you silently begged for in our first mating.”

Jack restrained the urge to react, snuggling deeper in the blankets. Chase let out a low coo. “I cannot love such a thing as you, but I respect your beauty and your ability to bear children for me. I hope that, eventually, this will suffice, and your melancholy will ease.”

“What about when I get too old to bear?” Jack muttered, not opening his eyes. He could tell that Chase had startled at his words.

“You should’ve told me you were awake,” Chase snapped, reaching for the tea.

“And you should simply say these things to my face,” Jack clucked in return, letting his eyes flicker open. “You needn’t hide your emotions for my sake. I have no reason to expect anything more than you’ve given me—and I have expressed as such. Do not expect me to fall so quickly to my own emotions.”

Jack rolled away from Chase, bringing the blankets up and over his shoulders. “I serve you, and only you. I have no desire to chase after love or anything of the like. I know for what you’ve bought me. It has nothing to do with affection or care.”

“I don’t wish to put you under any unneeded stress,” Chase argued, but he seemed smart enough not to cross the space Jack had put between them. “Do you think I’ll simply shut you up in some old house when you can no longer bear? Is that the alpha you think I am?”

“I think you are an alpha,” Jack responded coldly. “And that you will do as you wish, with or without my opinion on who you are. I don’t see the point in asking me.”

“Answer my question, Jack. Our relationship is too new for you to be hiding things from me,” His voice lowered and softened, ethereally quiet. “Answer me, my well-behaved little omega. Show me how good you can be.”

“Yes,” Jack answered simply, the word coming from him at the barest hint of praise. “I’ve no reason to believe otherwise.”

Chase was quiet for a moment, and then the end of the bed dipped down with his weight. “What do you mean? Have I not treated you fairly? Have I not respected your position in this household since the moment you crossed the threshold?” A hand laid itself on Jack’s thigh, and he flinched away from it. Chase’s slowly drew his hand back to him. “What have I done to frighten you?” He asked, sounding hurt. It shook Jack, to hear Chase express anything of the sort.

“I am…” Jack’s voice caught in his throat, and he curled tighter in his blankets. “It isn’t you. It’s me. I am inadequate. Despite my promises, my upbringing—I cling to a life I cannot have. I feel unworthy of you and it is with the heaviest of hearts I tell you this. I do not wish for my emotions to be a constant burden on you.”

Again, there was silence. Jack stared at the wall opposite him, wondering what had happened that had changed his parents mind. Was it him? They seemed not to care, they day he left. The letter they’d sent him didn’t ask over his health nor safety (albeit he was in a rather safe place, he supposed), and seemed more of a formality—a letter sent to distant relatives, not the brother to the bride. So, the answer was _yes,_ it was him. But not in the way that Chase had suggested earlier.

“I see,” Chase spoke, words measured. “I do not find you inadequate. Quite the opposite—and I firmly believe you will find happiness here, in time.” He reached out, placing a hand on the back of Jack’s head, combing at the vibrant locks. “In fact, I doubt your issues stem from anything of the kind. You are still adjusting, and you are now pregnant. The two items can cause an enormous amount of stress to anyone. Do not be afraid of me, little one.” The pet name had Jack shuddering, leaning his head back into Chase’s touch. “I will listen, if you need to work through these emotions aloud, and offer insight when I can.”

Jack was turning and reaching for Chase before he could stop himself; the alpha brought him up and into his arms, pressing his face firmly in the place where neck met shoulder. He kissed and licked at the flesh, a low coo escaping him as arms wrapped around his neck.

“It is okay to feel,” Chase murmured. “I wish for this relationship to be beneficial to the both of us. And the stress is in no way good for your body, not with your first pregnancy. So, if you’ve anything you need to say, I will gladly listen, and I will not judge you for it.”

 “I am doing my duty to my family,” Jack muttered, rubbing his face against Chase’s shoulder. “I was instructed in the way to please my alpha, just as my sisters were. I have been mated, and mated properly—and now my sisters are free to run off with whatever alpha catches their fancy? It is not that I am unhappy being mated to you, that’s not it at all.”

His toes curled, and his breath came fast to him, shaking his words out. “I am happy to be yours. I am happy to have a handsome, potent alpha to breed me. I am happy to live in your care and tend to our children as they come. It…I am annoyed with my parents’ decision. And I admit I am jealous of my sister—she and Rutger have been in love since they were children, you see. And all the while, my parents scorned that love. They preached that they would never marry, that love had nothing to do with it—and then I find out they’ve lied. It hurts. I’m hurt.”  

“You’ve reason to be,” Chase murmured, rubbing at Jack’s back as it began to shake and jump with silent sobs. “Ease, _ease_ omega.” He whispered—calming pheromones rolled off of him, invading Jack’s senses and getting to calm. “They’ve done you a disservice, and your sisters one as well. You are allowed to be upset at this.”

“Thank you,” Jack murmured, wiping his tears on Chase’s tunic. “Thank you for understanding.”

“Of course,” Chase murmured, a purr crackling to life in his chest and rolling over Jack. He relaxed further, sagging against Chase with a sigh. The alpha gently gripped his jaw, tipping it up so he could kiss away any lingering tears. “I am not heartless, Jack. I understand the pain you go through, and I do not wish for you to suffer in silence. You are allowed to be open and vulnerable around me—I will not think less of you for it.”

Jack didn’t say anything, simply closing his eyes and relishing in the gentle rain of kisses over his eyelids. He shifted to sit, finally letting his legs collapse from where he’d  knelt. Chase dropped with him, bracing a knee against the bed.

“Your tea will get cold,” Chase murmured, nuzzling at the top of Jack’s head. “Relax a moment, so I can get it for you.”

Jack nodded, slowly pulling away from Chase with a blush. _Clingy._ He shifted once again, allowing his legs to dangle over the side of the bed, heels brushing a thick quilt. Chase hadn’t seemed to mind how Jack clung to him—it seemed out of character, at first, but then Jack realised it wasn’t entirely Chase who had been cold. He had contributed to the distance between them by keeping his feelings close to his chest.

The tea, now lukewarm, was placed in Jack’s hands. He cupped it in one, and then reached out to grab at Chase’s sleeve.

“Will you stay with me?” Jack asked, ignoring the plea in his voice. Chase flicked his eyes over Jack, and then nodded.

“I will. Let me change out of my street clothes, first. Drink your tea,” He tapped the edge of the cup, and then lifted his finger to smooth over Jack’s jaw.

Jack drank it dutifully with careful sips, despite its lacklustre temperature. By the time he had finished, Chase had undressed to nothing but a set plain, tight-fitting drawers. His cock pressed tantalisingly against the inside of his underwear, and Jack felt his stomach tie itself into a tight, hot knot.

Chase noticed the spike of arousal immediately and gave Jack nothing short of a stern glare. Jack didn’t meet his eye, quietly setting his cup on the end table.

“You are in no way ready to be mounted,” Chase warned, coming over to the bed. Jack pinched his lips together, trying to bar the smile that tried to wick across them. He failed, bringing a hand up to his mouth to hide it. Chase braced an arm on either side of Jack, kissing at his jaw. “I will not mount you.” He promised, kissing the corner of Jack’s mouth next.

“I never asked you too,” Jack teased, turning his head to capture Chase’s mouth. He found himself shoved flat against the bed, thick fingers plucking at his sleeping robe. “You leave me helplessly aroused, when I see you like this.”

“Half-naked?” Chase questioned, burying his face once more against Jack’s neck. He nipped at the scent gland there, humming in delight as Jack went limp and groaned. Chase lifted himself away, carefully rearranging Jack so he was laying on the bed. “Do you need release?”

Jack shook his head, wrapping his arms around Chase as he joined him. Chase trilled gruffly at him, pulling the blankets up around his waist and cuddling Jack close. “Then rest—you’ve had a long day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! Welcome to the, uh. End of the fic. 
> 
> Song for this chapter:  
> Zanarkand by TPR
> 
> Want to stay updated? Want to chat or shoot me a prompt? Have an idea that you'd like me to consider for this pairing? Feel free to click [here](http://everyday-im-preaching.tumblr.com/) to do all these things and more!

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hi there! I see you've made it down here.
> 
> Song for this fic:  
> Opus 23 by Dustin O'Halloran  
> Crucified by Army of Lovers  
> Amsterdam by Imagine Dragons  
> Icarus by Bastille
> 
> Interested in more? Want to reach me directly? Have an idea you think I might like and you want written? Click [here](http://everyday-im-preaching.tumblr.com/) !!!


End file.
